


Mad End

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, BuckyBarnes - Freeform, M/M, MadMax, captainamerica - Freeform, steverogers - Freeform, wintersoldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寻找水源时他碰上了那个有一只金属手臂的男人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《Mad Max》世界观AU，平行世界里的Steve与Bucky。  
> 我本来不怎么想联系上电影剧情的但是写着写着发现复仇者和Mad Max里面的核心内容真的是非常一致XD果然Mad Max核心是人性与True heros，文与电影剧情仅有少少关联……电影大家一定要去看IMAX！我炸了我炸了我炸了！！！！！  
> 简单背景解释就是核污染后的末世荒土，各种资源匮乏，人们为了生存互相厮杀，有一些聚齐起来形成聚居地，还有一些人垄断生存资源把自己当成神让苦逼的人民崇拜自己，科学发展也因资源不足而艰难。

Part 1

 

“Cap！”Natasha在改装卡车顶端瞭望台朝下喊，“风暴要来了，还有五分钟！”  
“大家隐蔽！”Steve向周围喊，他们在这片山谷还算安全，但风暴没准会引发泥石流，卡车车队不能靠山岩太近，但也不能太远。  
整个小队成员立刻钻进车里或者就近钻进山洞，Steve关上车门，戴上头盔和防风镜，操作车辆装置让它那些钉枪能多抓住一些地面，但在参杂了沙砾和各种杂物的飓风风暴下多少会遭受一些损伤。  
“几百年前飓风还参杂了大量的雷暴和雨水。”Natasha已经从顶端瞭望台上爬下来，钻进了驾驶室副座。“现在全是陆地风暴和酸雨冰雹。”  
“至少酸雨还能用得上，Stark能净化它们。”Steve在风暴带着混合酸雨凝成的冰雹撞击车身时没有瑟缩。Natasha的一头红发剃得很短，只剩一点儿蓬乱的微卷，长期在外执行任务也让她皮肤粗糙，嘴唇干裂。车身被风暴卷起的沙石和冰雹乒乒乓乓地敲打着，回去之后Stark肯定要一边抱怨一边敲回车上的凹痕了。  
“刚才我看到风暴边缘有个车队。”Natasha说，抹了点机油涂在眼睛周围和额头上。“像是个掠夺队，四辆载货车。”  
“哪个部落？”Steve问，一个特别大的冰雹砸上车前窗，强化玻璃倒没碎，但多少磨出了点擦痕。  
“不知道。”Natasha回答，“我们可能会撞上他们。”她拉开通讯器宣布下去，让大家做好准备。

*

“妈的！”Rumlow砸了一下仪表盘。“这风暴没完了。”  
“燃料不够用，我们得省着点。”Asset从车后面爬过来，金属手臂上满是擦痕，但仍然泛着银光，左肩上有一颗有些模糊的红星。“后面的女人需要水。”  
“女人麻烦多。”Rumlow抱怨，“拿给她们，别多给，说不定这次Pierce还能分几个给我们。”  
Asset什么也没说地爬回去了。

*

等风暴变小了一些，车队再次前进，Steve不时看看后视镜，确保Clint，Sam和Thor那两辆车跟上，Bruce带着他们的水源探测器还有测试系统，如果再没有干净的水源，Bruce遭受辐射变异的身体就撑不住了。  
当听到呼号声传来的时候第一枚炮弹也冲了过来，Steve急打方向盘，但车身一侧仍然被炮弹擦过，附近沙土化的地面被爆炸掀起一大片土块。  
“袭击！”Natasha呼喊，抽出她的枪架在车窗边。对方显然训练有素，两辆车上都是士兵和重型武器，另外两辆车肯定装着货物。Clint和Thor都开始掏枪反击，Sam得留守在后面照顾Bruce。  
Steve拿起他的圆形盾牌卡在车窗上挡掉一些子弹，猛打方向让Natasha能得到更多射击角度。对方的改装车身上涂着一个红色的章鱼骷髅。  
对方头领戴着护目镜操控车辆，扬起一片阻碍视线的沙尘。Natasha一枪击碎了他的一个后视镜，在他们之间距离不到半英里还有沙尘的情况下这简直可以打五星。Clint在后面的车上大声抱怨了一句Natasha又抢了他的风头，Natasha朝后面伸出中指，以Clint的视线肯定看得到。  
对方的车厢顶端突然跳出来一个男人，戴着护目镜和面罩，长发纠缠打结，身上脏兮兮的皮衣长裤几乎全是机油脏污的颜色，金属手臂在沙尘中格外引人注目。他身上装备着不少武器，一连串子弹差点击中了Natasha，Natasha刚好在换弹匣，Steve一把把她按倒，否则他就得带着她的尸体回去了。  
然后他和几个士兵像不怕死一样直冲过来，一边开枪一边用他那只金属手臂撕开了Natasha这侧的车门。Natasha给了他狠狠一下，但却不小心让他抓住了一条腿，就在他即将把Natasha拖出车子时，Steve手里的枪抵在了他头顶上。  
另外一辆车上，Clint被枪指着，Thor没法轻易反击；Sam正手持枪械和对方士兵对峙，Bruce在车上皮肤发绿，看起来状况更糟了。  
“你们是谁？”Steve问。

*

九头蛇和神盾，这什么见鬼的名字。Sam在后面抱怨。  
对方有数量上的优势，但Steve这边有他们需要的燃料。双方谈判了一会儿达成协议，Steve分点燃料，对方分点他们的资源，植物和水什么的，然后各自回自己的聚居地。  
Steve盯着那个金属手臂的男人，他从没卸下过护目镜和面具，完全辨认不出对方的面目特征。很明显那人是九头蛇的重要武器，那手臂非常有用。  
Thor和Clint用对方的油箱接了点他们这里的燃料，Natasha和一个士兵去察看对方的库存资源了。  
Steve盯着这个男人，对方保持沉默，护目镜和面罩下根本看不出他的表情。Rumlow大致看了一下己方的车辆损毁度，抱怨着回去又得修，然后冲这边喊了一句：“嘿，Asset（资产）！”  
男人转身往回走，Steve这才发现他的背后还捆着枪，和Steve背后的盾牌一样。  
Asset走回车边，Rumlow让他用那只金属手扳一扳车身上的钢板好修整一下，他照做。Steve看了看周围，其他士兵并不警惕——一场小型交易里没太多需要警惕的地方，尽管对方绝对是雇佣兵类型的车队——他走向Natasha刚刚去察看对方资源的方向，一个士兵Natasha绝对干得掉。

*

那个士兵之前大概是试图对Natasha动手动脚，Steve赶到时Natasha正把对方的脑袋往一块石头上撞。  
“Nat——”Steve差点就把盾扔了过去，不过Natasha也只是挂了点彩，对他比出拇指。Steve用枪指着那个蠢货，让Natasha亲自去挑货物——这车队的人不怎么规矩，他们可以多要点东西。  
他们大概洗劫了一个小型聚居部落，车厢里有些干巴巴的蔬菜和土豆，还有一些块茎植物果实，一些袋装玉米——现在能种植粮食的土地越来越少，很容易就能想象得出这个部落遭受了什么。  
Natasha拉开另一个车厢的货物门，里面响了一下。Steve拎起这个蠢货走到Natasha身边，Natasha盯着里面三个紧紧靠在一起的女人，其中一个抱着个不满十岁的女孩儿。她们正紧张地看着Natasha和Steve。  
Natasha把门往回关，突然她们动了，那个抱着女孩儿的女人小心地问：“你们是谁？”  
“神盾的人。”Natasha继续关门，“我们只是来交换点资源。”  
“等等，等等！”那个女人哀求。“我们不想被掳进九头蛇，听说九头蛇那里对待女人很差，我们的武器被他们抢了——”  
Natasha继续拉上门：“和我们无关，这世界就是这样。”  
“等等，”女人推了一下小女孩。“带我的女儿走，给她找个庇护人，行吗？她还太小，她还没法保护自己……”那小女孩似乎不愿意被推开，紧紧抓住她的麻裙一角。她奋力踢开女儿：“快点，快跟她走，呆在哪都比跟九头蛇好，快！”  
Natasha关门的手停了两秒，抽出了大腿上绑着的电击棍。“想走就保持安静。”接着就拉上了门，Steve看着她重新扣上门锁。  
Natasha看向他，Steve歪头示意周边，整个九头蛇队伍差不多有十五个人，他们只有六个。  
之前被揍的那个士兵已经发现了情况不对，Steve用枪托砸晕了他。  
“通知Clint他们。”Natasha说。Steve转身朝车厢前端跑，先用盾牌砸倒了一个过来看情况的，接着是这俩车的司机。司机已经抽出了枪但Steve更快，把那把枪击飞在沙地上。  
Asset冲了过来，金属手臂砸向Steve的盾，嗡响震得他耳膜疼。Natasha已经翻进了车里开始重排启动电线。Asset试图从Steve的攻击下绕开，但Steve在竭力把他拉离那辆车。  
其他士兵已经发现了状况不对，Thor和Clint都是先打再说，数量上的劣势让这变成了一场拉锯战，Rumlow正在狠揍Sam，Bruce被扔到了沙地里，他的身体在膨胀，那些绿色变异的不知道什么正在吞噬他的身体，撑破他的衣服——等Hulk出现这就没得玩了，Hulk正在吞噬Bruce的理智。  
Asset用一把又一把枪和小刀攻击Steve，Steve竭尽全力不去攻击他的致命部位，Asset却在试图杀了他，Steve逮住机会用盾击中了那只金属胳膊，Asset剧烈挣扎，给了Steve一拳，揍得他眼冒金星。  
他们在沙地上滚成一团，Natasha已经启动了那辆车，扬起更大的沙尘。  
Hulk从另外两辆车边冲了过来，开始猛揍一辆九头蛇的武装卡车，几个士兵被Hulk扔飞了出去。Clint过来帮了一把Sam，Rumlow栽倒在沙地里。  
Steve打掉了Asset的面罩，他毫无反应，再次冲过来把Steve撞在最近那辆储备车上，发出一声巨响。  
“控制住Hulk！”Steve朝Thor吼，Thor已经在尝试了，Sam和Clint对付还站得起来的士兵，Hulk又把一个士兵像玩具一样拧成两截。  
“上车！”Natasha打着方向盘。  
Steve还在和Asset互相猛揍，现在他不得不试着挣脱战局，Asset被一个背摔栽倒在沙石上，大概几秒钟内爬不起来。  
Steve攀上Natasha那辆车厢，Thor放出他们那个该死的有雷击电力的束缚网，好不容易吸引住了Hulk的视线，神盾三辆车有一辆被Hulk砸烂了，Hulk揍起人来不分敌我，等他恢复之后Bruce肯定又得自责。  
现在Sam开着那辆能安顿Bruce的车，Clint和Thor开着Steve和Natasha的车吸引Hulk在后面追打他们，Natasha开着载有女人们和一些粮食的车一边尽量和Hulk保持距离一边跟上。  
Steve勉强爬上车厢而不被颠簸的道路给甩下去，车厢后半截传来的响动让他分心看了一眼。  
Asset靠着他的金属手正艰难地往车尾上爬。


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 

Bruce还有点绿，在车厢里缩成一团等异变过去。Sam用一些水淋湿他的皮肤和盖着他的毯子。  
“他的状况越来越糟。”Sam说。“我们得尽快找到新水源，储备不太够。”  
Natasha抱着手臂，没人对她救下那三个女人和一个小女孩有任何意见，他们损失了一辆车，但又劫了一辆。  
Asset被Steve用一个能困住Hulk的金属拷卡住两只手腕，整个人被塞进驾驶室后面，他们之前在车厢上又打了一架试图把对方给弄下车去，直到Natasha冲他们吼反正我们在找水源你们他妈的别打了才停手，但没人会为此放松警惕。  
“他们那帮人没死透。”Clint说，“Hulk差不多把其他车都给毁了。”  
“得做好九头蛇追杀我们的准备。”Thor补充，拿着他的锤子。“我们抢走了他们的战利品，没几个聚居地像神盾那样从不强迫女人怀孕生孩子。”  
“清点武器储备。”Steve下命令，“看看Bruce的探测装置还有没有用，我们干我们的活儿，尽量避开九头蛇聚居地和活动范围。”  
Thor和Clint回去干活，Steve走回Natasha那里，她刚刚告诉几个女人现在的状况，她们纷纷表示可以做力所能及的事情，正在帮忙清理车子还有重接车厢间的连接装置，其中一个将那个巨大九头蛇标记给刮涂掉了，只剩下一点边角残余颜料。  
那个小女孩捧着小半杯水钻进九头蛇改装车驾驶室，Asset被铐在那里，他脸上没有表情，但小女孩给他喂水时他没有反对。女孩拿着杯子跳下车，Natasha叫住她：“你叫什么？”  
“Rose.”她回答，头发干枯，脸上有风吹日晒的痕迹。  
“你为什么给他水？他是抢走你们的人。”Natasha问。  
“他不是。”Rose摇头，“他是破坏我们发电机的人，在车上是他照顾我们，其他人都想让我们生孩子。”  
Steve有点惊讶，Natasha也有点儿。Rose跑回她妈妈身边帮忙去了，Natasha走近Asset，打量他的脸——这个男人护目镜下的脸和每个人一样脏兮兮的，还有没擦干净的机油痕迹和胡茬，然后Natasha更惊讶了：“是你，James？”  
“什么？”Steve问。  
“你知道我是从红房子那个混账地方逃出来的。”Natasha解释，“那里培养了一堆雇佣兵，最好的一个是Winter Soldier，他们都说他是个鬼故事，去年我听说九头蛇搞到了他，看来是真的。”  
“你见过他。”Steve看了看Asset的脸，他看起来有点熟悉，但Asset也完全没有露出认识Natasha或者Steve的表情。  
“我不知道他装了个金属手臂，好几年了，但确实是他，他的脸没怎么变。”Natasha仔细看他的脸，“James？是你对吗？我是Natalia，记得我吗？”  
Asset看了看她的脸，Natasha脸上还有不少机油。他摇头。  
“不记得九头蛇之前的任何事。”Asset回答，“不记得我的名字。”  
“但没人会叫‘资产’，”Steve说，“你打算怎么办？”  
“我在哪无所谓。”Asset-James回答，“只要有人能修这玩意儿。”他示意手臂。  
“Stark能修。”Natasha说，“跟我们来神盾，James。”  
James摇头。“名字不重要。”他想了想。“九头蛇会追上来。”  
“猜到了。”Steve回答，看着他双手被紧紧铐住，“如果我解开你，你还会试图干掉我吗？”  
“当然。”James说，“只要你靠近我就能弄伤你。”  
“至少你诚实。”Steve耸肩，看向Natasha。“交给我？”  
“都是你的了。”Natasha打量了一下他们俩。“我再也不给你介绍姑娘了，Cap。”  
Steve翻了翻眼睛。

*

Sam看着读数：“这回的路会很长。”  
“要多久？”Thor跟着看那些关于气象的读数。“再往南会更加靠近那些山脉，那里在上次地震后容易崩塌，它们还会影响风暴走向，地球现在就像个微型木星，总有几个超级飓风眼，最近的那个离我们还有点距离。”他指出一个卫星图像。“也不知道Stark卫星还能撑多久。”  
“九头蛇那辆车的资源能多撑上两天，不能更多了。”Clint从车厢后面爬过来。“Banner怎么样？”  
“很糟。”Sam回答，“现在就得上路，他每次变成Hulk的时间都在增加。”  
Steve从那辆车上向他们打手势，Thor和Clint钻到前面开始开车，Natasha过来开Sam的车，Sam一边看读数一边困惑地看了看她：“你把Cap和那个家伙还有女人们都放一辆车上了？”  
Natasha的回答是挑起一边眉毛：“大家伙怎么样？”  
“不太好。”Sam回答。“得快点。”

*

Steve开着那辆装着储备食物饮水和几位女性的车，还有资产James，跟着开道的Natasha和Thor两辆车前进。  
James什么也没说，被捆在那儿也没反抗，倒是后面车厢里的Rose不时爬到前面来看Steve在干什么。  
“别乱爬。”Steve拍拍她的小脑袋。“路不平整的时候可能会把你给摔出去。”  
Rose问了点儿神盾的问题，知道神盾那一群人不会强迫女人们生孩子就欢呼一声爬回后面车厢了，Steve让她们在上面望风，三个女人轮流看远方沙暴弥漫的地平线。  
“有车队就喊！”Steve向上面喊出声。  
女人们喊回来知道了。半沙半石的地面开起来很不平整，如果他们的车扛得住应该能撑个来回，只要中途没遭遇到九头蛇追兵。  
他妈的三个半小时后上面就喊看到车队了。  
“到后车厢去！”Steve吼，九头蛇营地离这儿不算远，而且他妈的基本上每个聚居地都有几个发电机和雷达什么的，全靠核污染之前发射到大气层外的卫星，九头蛇当然追得上他们。  
“我们得快点！”Sam朝Steve的车吼。“现在没空和九头蛇玩打架游戏！”  
Natasha调转了车头方向，和Steve的车并排做为掩护。九头蛇车队速度很快，车厢上有巨大的九头蛇涂鸦还有各种尖刺装置，他们开得更近了，几个扒在车厢外面的士兵冲着他们喊叫：“Hail Hydra！Hail Hydra！！！”  
“你们每次出来都得喊这个？”Steve一边避让开一梭子弹和火焰喷射器一边猛打方向盘，James在晃来晃去的车厢里被迫跟着到处撞。“希特勒时代已经过去几百年了！”他车门这边的玻璃早就被打碎了，盾牌抵挡了一部分子弹。  
“我可没跟着喊过！”James吼回来，差点儿在颠簸中撞上脑袋。  
Natasha一边开着枪一边开车，Sam在车厢后半截开枪反击还掩护Bruce。Steve替他们挡掉了一次爆炸燃烧弹，但第二个就没那么好运了，Natasha的车起火了，后半截烧得拖出长烟，看起来马上就要爆炸，Sam正扶着Bruce攀爬到车前座上。  
James在使劲撕扯手上的锁铐，金属手臂只勉强将这锁铐扯得变了一点形。Steve逼近Natasha的车，九头蛇似乎发现这辆他们自己的车是弱点——这本来就是辆载货车，武器没有武装车多，开始集中火力用燃烧弹砸他们。  
“跳车！”Steve冲她大喊，Natasha载着的车快爆炸了，她已经用一个扳手之类的什么控制好方向盘让它直往前开，Steve把车逼近这辆燃烧的车。Thor和Clint得反击九头蛇，Sam已经帮助Bruce跳上了Thor的车，但仪器还没法弄出来。  
“那些仪器！Cap！我们需要仪器！”Natasha确实准备跳车了，她扒着车沿差点被直往前冲的车给带得撞上Steve的车身一边还把一个扔进来的燃烧瓶给扔了回去。  
“现在！”Steve把车窗边的盾牌抬高一些挡开一些燃烧弹的火焰。  
James还在后面使劲拽那该死的锁铐，声音在到处都是子弹和小型爆炸中被淹没。他已经扭弯了将那个锁铐扣在后车厢里的那根钢管，现在他正在猛踹另外半边的车门，Steve还在尽量避开燃烧弹的同时反击回去，驾驶座旁边有数把枪能用但子弹还是有限的，只来得及分心看他一眼。  
第六下James终于把那见鬼的车门给踹开了，Natasha已经在另外那辆狂飙又烧得剧烈的车身上攀爬出来，有几次都差点被流弹击中，Thor尽量把攻击拉到他的武装车上，完全没管自己车后面也一堆仪器。  
“让Hulk出来！”Bruce在被Sam按住的时候吼他。“Hulk能解决！”  
“闭嘴我们能搞定！”Sam吼回去，射出一梭子弹干翻一辆车上的驾驶员。  
James踹开了车门，Steve在这时躲开一个大型炮弹整个车几乎转了九十度，后面的女人小孩可能都撞上了车厢内壁，但这让Natasha和他们的距离又大到没法跳车。James被这惯性给拖得几乎下半截身体都暴露出了车厢，Steve躲开另一发燃烧弹又把车头给拧给回去。  
“操你好好开车！”James吼他。  
“换你来试试！”Steve吼回去。  
但James根本没接招，他两手都被拷着，反而竭力保持这半个身体被拖出车厢外的这个状态。Steve这边没法离Natasha那车太近，她跳过来很可能半途会摔进沙地里然后撞碎一堆骨头——她跳了！差点没能抓住，但她抓住了James的一条裤腿紧接着被惯性拖得只抓住了靴子，半边身体撞上车厢，那声音相当大，也让Natasha借到足够的力量攀上车身。  
“加速！”James吼Steve。Steve根本用不着提醒，Thor和Clint已经把车开到前面去了，还有三辆九头蛇的车在和他们对着干，后视镜里他已经看到了Natasha抓紧车身铁皮，他猛踩油门。  
后面那辆车燃烧的浓烟变成了一个大火球，还有他们埋葬在那里的仪器。九头蛇还追着他们，Thor和Clint已经将车开向前面的狭窄山谷区，那儿很容易造成山体滑坡，果然九头蛇剩下的三辆车放慢了速度。  
等Steve开车跟上去之后，九头蛇后面就用一枚炮弹轰断了他们返程的路。

*

Natasha半边身体都被撞出淤紫，好在没有撞断骨头。  
“你得休息。”Steve让她多喝了些水，Bruce和Thor正在努力改造剩下的仪器，那玩意儿能追踪陆地沙尘暴和飓风，他们得靠这玩意儿接近水源了。  
“我好的很。”Natasha摆手。他们总算能停下这次的疯狂飚车，不过还是被困在一片充满乱石的山谷里。  
“前面有两个窄一点的出口。”Clint探测地形回来后说，“如果用几包炸药，我们就能出去。”  
Sam在帮忙修整，三个女人和Rose也在帮忙清点损失和剩下的弹药。Steve跨过乱七八糟的石头和零碎的车身零件，James还在前座后半截车厢里，半靠在那儿休息。  
Steve看到那跟钢管几乎被扭断了，只要再来几下大力敲击James能挣脱，而且那手铐也磨损得厉害，迟早会被他弄断，不过很显然这位九头蛇的资产现在不想动。  
他歪着头看到了Steve，翻了个大白眼。  
Steve看向车前座里散落的武器，估计还是扳手更能搞定那手铐，James顺着Steve的眼神看到了车厢驾驶座位下面几乎被甩出来的工具箱，看着Steve抽出一把扳手和起子。  
“我们储备不够。”Steve开始撬，“这玩意儿得用在绿家伙身上。”  
“他核污染可够厉害的。”James回答，Steve费了点劲，撬开了手铐的锁扣装置，它确实有些损坏。“说不定到时候这玩意儿也没用。”Steve补充。  
James揉了一下肿胀磨伤的右手手腕，左手金属尽管仍有光泽但看起来还是使用过度。  
“九头蛇还会追来，对头儿来说女人现在是他最需要的。”James说，“你们麻烦大了。”  
“不会比绿家伙更大。”Steve耸肩，“我刚才看到了那个家伙，之前和你一起在车上的——”他形容了一下对方的脸和装备。  
“Rumlow，”James回答。“没把女人带回去他就死定了。”  
“希望今晚能找到干净水源。”Steve想了想，“你有什么打算？”  
“雇佣兵没忠诚。”James朝后靠在车厢壁上。“回去肯定挨揍，电击可没意思，每次都能让你想不起来自己是谁。”他左手指了一下脑子又指向自己胸口。“随便你们处置。”  
Steve耸肩，“过来吃东西。”

*

炸开裂谷通道挺顺利，不过车辆受损多少也造成了点驾驶阻碍，他们半夜还得行进。  
Steve开车，Natasha在后车厢和女人们一起睡了，Sam和Bruce留在Thor和Clint的车上。  
James用那只胳膊修了一下被弄弯的那根管子，还帮忙敲打了一些车厢上会影响行进的凹痕。Thor和Clint对他没意见，反正James也只在这辆九头蛇车边活动。  
两辆车跟着仪器的微弱讯号追踪水源。Bruce和Thor得盯着仪器，Clint和Sam轮换开车，Steve这里只能他自己上。James坐了副驾，在深夜稍凉的气温里裹紧毯子。  
Steve跟着Thor的车，尽量开得不那么颠簸。夜晚大片废土气温低于白天，缺少植被让那些偶然出现的岩石山谷颜色更黑，地平线很远，从那里渗出一大片高饱和度的深蓝。  
James保持着警惕，和Steve一样呼出一团雾。他们俩都没说话，Steve肩上也裹着毯子，盾牌放在脚边。车前灯不算亮，够看得见前面的车尾。  
“你是就叫Cap还是有个名字？”James问。  
“那不重要。”Steve回答。“你也没名字。”  
“我得找个新的了。”James看向远方，夜空绝大部分是深蓝色，半沙漠半荒原的土地不时扬起大片沙尘。他活动着左手手指，胳膊关节发出轻微的金属摩擦音。  
他看看后视镜，除了引擎这附近安静得连个虫子都找不到。  
“Cap！”前面Thor爬到车尾对他喊。“再往前二十英里！我有很大把握能找到水源！”  
“收到！”Steve喊回去，坐回驾驶座上再次裹紧毯子。  
后视镜里的夜空某个角落被焰火照亮了，红色的烟雾和小型爆炸，James立刻探出上半身去看车厢后面。  
地平线上又窜起两枚焰火。  
“他们追上来了。”他坐回去，“你们得快点，看来头儿非得追回这几个女人不可。”  
Steve冲前面喊了一遍，Thor的车在加速，他紧紧跟上。James收拾好毯子爬上车厢，通知三个女人和Rose还有Natasha做好准备，她们留了一个人值夜，很快就清醒并警惕起来。  
等James爬回驾驶室，Steve看了他一眼，指向驾驶室里几个位置：“两把枪，这里有把刀，后座椅下有另一把，还有这里和这里，明白吗？”他把子弹位置数给他。  
James有点迟疑地皱眉，接着点点头，晃了一下左手：“这玩意儿对他们也很有用，要撕开什么车厢壳可以叫上我。”  
Steve点头回应。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

两辆车携裹着沙尘夹击，侧面横向的电锯正在试图割开Steve这辆车的车厢。整个车身都在震，Natasha她们四个女人和小Rose已经爬进了驾驶座后半部分，紧紧抓着一切能让她们坐稳的车厢部件。  
James给枪上好膛，Steve再次把盾牌架在车窗边，两辆车在将Steve的车渐渐逼出道路，Thor的车在前面同样被三辆车夹击，但Thor他们正在一路狂飙，Steve猛踩油门，车厢和电锯间喷溅出一长条火花。  
双方车灯都不够亮，后面还有三四辆车等着掀翻他们受损的两辆车。Steve把头盔上的视镜扯下来给他，James把它们卡在眼睛上，大火力枪支崩掉了右侧那辆电锯车的前挡风玻璃，接着换普通枪，他只把脑袋伸出去了几秒钟，那辆车的驾驶就被崩了，电锯跟随车一下子失去了控制栽进最近的沙土堆。  
Steve扣上头盔的下颚扣带，盾牌还挡住了一些飞溅的电锯火花。Thor的车身边也有九头蛇的车试图把它逼得更偏——大部分道路本来就不太清晰，只是沙石看起来少一些。  
后面Natasha已经撑着受伤的身体爬上了车顶架起枪打歪了一辆车的前进路线，女人们给她数出剩下的子弹。James又来了两枪，另一辆车速度变慢了，但仍紧追不舍。  
前面Thor的车突然加速，Steve跟着猛踩油门，James开了两枪就把枪给塞进裤腰带后面，突然打开车门，整个人爬到了车外，九头蛇车队的车前灯照亮了他的金属左臂。  
后面传来几声引擎都没能淹没的咆哮：“是资产！他们劫了资产！”“操他的是资产！”“还有女人！”“他们劫了女人和资产！”  
Steve一边紧跟着Thor的车一边留意James，他只是整个人爬出去展示了一下自己完好无损，那一侧后视镜能看到他的头发挟裹着沙尘乱飞，还有James肯定冲他们做了个什么手势，后面的咒骂声更大了。  
James迅速爬回来带上门，随手掸掸头发里的沙尘。后面那一堆车奇异地稍稍后退了一些，但战线拉长了，从后视镜里勉强能数出七八辆，车前灯在沙暴里闪烁不定。  
“他们大概出动了所有的车。”James说，把护目镜卡在了头顶上，头发乱七八糟地别在耳后。“你们打算直接去找水源？”  
“对。”Steve回答，“他们会一路跟着，对吗？”  
“如果附近有个峡谷，我能把他们引过去。”James又看了看后视镜。“不过得报废一辆车。”  
“那是自杀袭击。”Steve说。九头蛇车队在诡异地后撤，保持着一段距离，在后面紧跟着他们。  
James没回答。前面Clint爬到车厢上朝他们喊：“沙暴！Cap！沙暴！”  
用不着他提醒，Steve已经看到更远的地平线上席卷的雷电了，它们正在形成极快的，巨大的龙卷风，雷电缠绕着它，龙卷风很快变化形状消失了——陆地龙卷总维持得不太久，特别在干旱地带只会剩下酸雨污染的龙卷，在更远的未探索地形那里，巨大的云层飞快移动，夹杂着白色的闪电与金红色的风暴。  
九头蛇在后面谨慎地跟着他们，Steve摇上车窗放下盾牌，沙暴来得迅速，很快就像巨大的沙雾那样包裹了整辆车，能见度低到几乎看不到前面Thor的车，偶尔还有小型风暴把地面上什么东西给掀翻。Steve这辆九头蛇的车偶尔还会被掀得猛烈晃动，James抓紧车厢边缘的扶手，在他们晃动着前行时竭力不被摔向任意一个方向。

*

当他们能再度看到Thor的车屁股时后面九头蛇的车队已经跟上来了，几乎呈半包围圈——James立刻向窗外努力辨认他们的位置，Steve也发现了，他再度把盾牌卡在这一侧车窗边。  
“操！”James猛拍了一下车门，整个人钻到了车前座下面。“追踪器！妈的！”他扔出来下面几个不知道什么玩意儿，Steve方向盘下面的两条腿被那只金属手掰向旁边，车头立刻开出了一道弧线。  
“按着油门！”Steve吼他，努力把自己的一条腿给抬起来踩在椅垫上。  
“闭嘴！”James吼回来，一手使劲按着油门，用金属臂拉扯着下面乱糟糟的电线和杂物。“抬起来！”他竭力去够另一个踏板。  
Steve勉强打着方向盘跟上Thor——这实在有点困难，他快追尾了，好不容易才只是造成了一点车侧擦伤，两车并排向前猛冲——沙暴快消褪了，九头蛇车队在逐渐缩小包围圈，车上有人正在组装一杆大口径枪支。  
现在他别别扭扭地缩在驾驶座上，空间再足够也没法让James的块头和他和平共处，那只金属胳膊不时撕扯着什么，连同Steve的驾驶座都跟着晃了几下。  
很快下面就从Steve两腿中间——就在他努力把自己的腿弯折起来的胯间伸出那只有些磨损的金属手，抓着个已经被捏碎的信号追踪器递出来，Steve分了只手抓住它，James别扭地爬出来并且把他的两条腿按回去，Steve松了口气。  
“得把他们引开，你们有没有烟雾弹？”James一手把追踪器扔出窗外一边看了看九头蛇逼得更紧的包围圈。  
“在Thor车上。”Steve回答。  
“操。”James咒骂，沙暴褪去的前方是一大片平坦开阔的荒原，风暴很遥远，所有的峡谷也很遥远。  
Steve又加了点速，尽量让两辆车头平齐，冲右边正在开车的Thor比了个手势，Thor点头，Clint立刻爬回后车厢，九头蛇逼得越来越紧，很快Clint爬过来朝James这边递过来一包东西。  
九头蛇开枪了，扫射整辆车厢的子弹和火焰喷射器，直接能让他们两辆车烧起来。Natasha和女人们在后面灭火，不时扔个什么小型炸弹反击。James在包里翻出了三个烟雾弹和一些子弹，体积都很小，绝对够不上用。  
他只拿了两个，右边车上Clint已经爬上了车顶，Sam在旁边掩护。  
“他在开玩笑？”James瞪着Clint手里的弓箭。  
“没开玩笑。”Steve保持着车速，现在那些子弹已经猛烈到打裂了他这边的车窗玻璃，很快他就只剩下盾牌可以阻挡了。  
James捞出之前的大口径枪支，迅速绑了个烟雾弹进去。Clint飞快地射出三箭，躲过一些子弹，但火焰喷射器还是连同子弹擦伤了他的大腿，他一下子跪在车顶上，Sam火速把他拖了下来。  
三辆九头蛇的车被烟雾弹给糊住了车前窗，他们在后面吼着“Hail Hydra！”车辆包围圈变得更小了。  
James借助半开的车门也攀上驾驶室车顶，报废了两辆车。  
“还有四辆，都是大家伙。”他爬回副驾驶座。“看来他们派出了所有的车。”  
“他们有多少子弹？”Steve问。  
“够把这两辆车轰上天。”James回答。

*

Steve和Thor的两辆车在前面狂奔，后面四辆九头蛇的追车保持着一个不算远的距离紧跟着。  
“快到了。”Thor冲Steve打手势。  
Steve已经看到地平线上出现的峡谷。“我们需要个泥石流。”  
“子弹不够。”Clint包扎了一下腿，在Thor右边的副驾上朝他们比划，“没有炸药了。”  
“我能做一个。”James说，脑门上还卡着Steve的护目镜。“用一点粮食和别的什么，粮食在女人那里。”  
Steve朝后面歪头，James翻出几颗子弹就爬向了后车厢。Clint比了一个不同的手势：“我们这边的？”  
Steve点头，Clint爬回去了，Sam从Thor的后车厢爬过来：“Bruce不太好，如果那地方没水源，我们麻烦就大了。”  
“好处是我们干得掉后面的追兵。”Thor开了个玩笑。  
James在后车厢剥开子弹里的火药，女人们和Rose帮他把材料准备好，Natasha给他弄了点汽油。  
“前面有个峡谷，泥石流，明白吗？”James解释。  
“又一次？”Natasha笑了笑，眼睛周围的机油掩住了她上半张脸，只有眼睛明亮坚决。“还以为你们有新点子对付九头蛇。”  
James耸肩，他们制造出四五个杀伤力不算大的小型炸药包，一管迷你火箭筒就能解决问题，尽管它又破又旧，只能勉强当个发射器用用。  
地平线远处的深蓝被那些高低不平的小山脉截断了，峡谷开阔，两边是光秃秃的岩石。任何还有植被的地方都有人类居住，这一片荒芜得要命，车前灯只照亮大片沙土。  
“这里不像有水源。”James从后面爬回副驾驶座，抱着两个简易炸药包。  
“先得阻截他们。”Steve示意车后的尾巴。  
James把两个炸药包递给Thor，Thor传给Clint。  
“我去吸引火力。”James示意，Clint向他比了个手势，他原样比回去。  
“那是‘安全’。”Clint变了一下手指动作。“等待信号。”又变了一次。“开火。”  
“好。”James点头，扣好护目镜，拿起Steve的两把枪卡在自己腰带搭扣上，拉开车门攀出去，金属手臂在夜色中一掠而过。  
后面有辆九头蛇的车突然有点失去方向，在后面蛇形了一会儿，绝对是James打中了。九头蛇开枪的声音挺谨慎。  
“Cap，”Sam从后面爬到驾驶室，在枪声和晃动的车子噪音里冲Thor和Steve说：“水源位置确定了，得做个测试，还得挖上一会儿。”他指了个方向。“差不多十六英里。”  
Clint已经爬到车顶了，James和Natasha冲着后面攻击。Natasha架起火箭筒，这峡谷里到处都是石头，她在瞄准时James空出一只手撑住了她的背。  
一个炸药包猛然轰开了一辆九头蛇的车，爆炸照亮了后方大片视野。  
九头蛇剩下的三辆车突然改变了方位，从包抄变成一条尾随的直线。James停手并制止Natasha继续开火：“他们发现了。”  
Steve将车开得落后Thor一点距离，现在他们在不算狭窄的峡谷中前后追击。  
Clint正在瞄两侧的坡度，Steve看到Sam爬出Thor的车厢了，他的肤色让他的行动更不明显。Sam冲Steve的车前灯打手势，Steve按了下车前喇叭回应。  
Natasha仍然瞄准着后面三辆车，James盯着后面的车前灯，它们颠簸晃动着紧迫追随。  
“这枪射程不够。”James把枪塞回腰上，看向前后的峡谷两侧。“等我信号。”  
“James！”Clint喊了他一声，他们快开出峡谷了。  
他举高左手，在九头蛇车前灯光线里金属臂就像一个反光灯塔。  
两辆车一直在满是碎石的路上开得不停震动。  
他做了Clint教他的开火手势。  
Clint和Natasha都开火了，Natasha朝两侧各轰了一个炸药包，山坡炸出了大量碎石。  
“这挡不住那车。”James把Natasha按回去。  
“什么？”她一边收拾火箭炮一边问。他们已经开出了峡谷，Clint补了一炮，更多碎石滚落下来。  
“九头蛇头儿的车。”James回答，爬回驾驶室。“加速。”  
Steve踩油门，没问问题。  
这回临时赶制出来的炸药包没能轰出足够大的山体滑坡，当他们开出一段距离后，女人们再次看到了九头蛇的车前灯。

*

那片峡谷连着一大片凹凸不平的复杂地带，大小山丘不时阻碍着视线。  
Thor开出一个急转，进入一片需要爬坡的乱石地形，Steve紧跟着，爬完一个危险的斜坡后他们进入低谷区，Thor的车前灯照亮一些深色的石头，表面斑驳的色差像是苔藓。  
他们停下了，Steve和James跳下车，Thor的车快到极限了，更别提还拖着一些探测器械以及状况看起来更糟的Bruce。  
Sam和Clint迅速从车上搬下来一台挺笨重的器械，电线大部分裸露在外，还有小型发电机。Bruce在Steve的车前灯光里看起来有点发绿，衣服上也有撑裂的破损。  
Thor用便携灯看了看周围地形，帮助他们撬开并挖出那些深埋地下的石头。  
“至少需要半小时。”Sam说。  
James用Natasha递给他的便携灯照了一下两辆车：“这车得报废了。”  
“我们得靠车上的东西运水回去。”Steve解释。“搬九头蛇这车上去。”  
女人们帮忙搬下东西和武器，Thor他们开始用机器钻地取水，那轰鸣在深夜里可是个再明显不过的信号。Steve钻进Thor的驾驶座，James在车启动时攀住驾驶座这侧的车门，跟着车一起前行。  
“得轰掉他们。”James说，“子弹不够。”  
“没炸药了。”Steve回答，James正在用灯照亮附近的地形，试着找出个合适的攻击点。  
他们把车开出去一段距离，横在进入水源区的斜坡上当成狙击点和隐蔽战壕。九头蛇的车已经离他们很近了，都听得到模糊的“Hail Hydra”喊叫。  
Steve爬在车顶上，架好狙击枪，将盾牌挡在自己和James身前，James在后面用金属手撕扯着Thor车上一块破破烂烂的合金铁皮，当九头蛇开始朝他们开枪时，James也终于把那块金属给扯了下来，然后利用那块临时盾牌阻挡着子弹和火焰喷射器，从斜坡上一路直滑了下去，扬起大片沙土。  
“James！”Steve吼他。  
James已经借助下滑的惯性一下子冲进了其中一辆九头蛇车车底。


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 

靠着金属臂他扒住了车底盘，但也差点被车碾断腿，他的鞋底都快磨穿了。  
双方不停交火，九头蛇子弹绝对比另外一边多。James尽力把铁皮给卡进车底盘的空隙里，让右手能借助尖锐的金属边缘破坏一些底盘下面乱七八糟的改装。  
Steve打碎了三盏车前灯，那三辆车比他们劫来的这辆装备更好，外壳上的改装更多。James滑进车底的那辆车冲在最前面，它完全无视了Steve打碎它车前灯的攻击，显然车上有备用灯，立刻就找到了这辆路障车。  
它猛冲过来，撞出一声巨大的轰响。  
Steve借助这猛烈的撞击跳上了这辆该死的车，驾驶座里的男人高声咒骂，那声音绝对是Rumlow。  
在这辆车猛撞Thor的车时，车厢本身的重量也阻碍了九头蛇继续向前。它把Thor的车厢推出了老远，但仍然被迫停滞在这斜坡上，不过第一辆车仍然在努力把Thor的车厢往前推——再往前推Thor的车就会在这斜坡上滚落下去，九头蛇会发现其他人。  
“抓住资产！”第二辆车上的另一个人喊，后面两辆车都慢了下来。  
James已经从第一辆车底滚出来，浑身尘土，狼狈不堪。九头蛇车上跳下来几个士兵试图逮住他，Steve用盾牌击昏了一个在车顶上打着探照灯的家伙，让他跌落车底，被第二辆车给碾过。  
James打倒了两个，后面两辆车开得更近夹击着要逮住他。Steve打碎探照灯，转移车顶上的机枪方向，朝后面两辆车开了好几枪，自己肩上擦过一枪。  
Steve站立的车厢顶后面和驾驶座是打通的，枪上膛的声音让Steve险险避过Rumlow的子弹。  
他踹了Rumlow一脚把枪给踹歪，Rumlow一手还卡着方向盘，另一手抓住Steve的那只脚，猛地往驾驶室里拉。Steve勉强用盾牌才卡住，然后Rumlow他妈的用手肘上的护套狠狠击中了他的小腿骨，骨头断裂的声音让Steve紧咬牙齿。  
车前端还在慢慢把Thor的车给顶出斜坡边缘。  
James惨叫起来。  
Steve还在和Rumlow扭打，打掉对方的又一把枪，现在他大半个身体钻进了驾驶室，连续几下盾牌把Rumlow整张脸给打出了血，直到他的脑袋撞碎在车厢壁上才结束。  
Steve把Rumlow给扔出车门，现在只有一条腿能用了，他用自己的盾卡住了刹车，拿过枪朝车窗外爬，借助车厢门撑住自己，对准身后的九头蛇们。  
James被五个士兵按在沙土里，用手里不知道什么装置按在他的后背和脑袋上，从那上面闪过的电流来看绝对不是好事。  
Steve击毙了那个在James脑袋上使劲的士兵。  
那个站在第二辆车边缘的男人有一头接近花白的头发，衣着武器明显是这群士兵的头头，他只抬头看了Steve一眼。  
“准备好它。”他说。  
剩下四个仍然使劲按着James的士兵继续下去，James再次惨叫，拼命挣扎，隔着一辆车厢距离都能闻到皮肤和头发烧焦的味道。  
Steve将枪口对准这个男人，他盯着Steve，然后抬起了手。  
士兵们放开了James，他蜷在沙地里痉挛着咳嗽呼吸，金属臂满是沙尘，头发在周围灯光下就像被烧过一样冒着烟。  
突然有引擎声靠近了他们的对峙。

*

Steve立刻收起枪钻回驾驶室，Thor他们开着九头蛇的车来了——他得先把车给倒回去，否则第一个被挤扁的就是这辆Rumlow的车。  
那个男人让士兵把James拖了起来塞进自己的车厢，James根本没法行动，软软地靠在车厢一侧艰难呼吸。  
Thor这个路障车厢被反方向的力量猛地撞了上来，Steve刚刚启动了车子，仍然被惯性和冲击力给撞得差点在驾驶室里再一次骨折，他用枪杆卡在倒车的油门上——幸好九头蛇的车开起来没什么不同。  
Thor报废的这辆车开始被一股力量朝斜坡下面推，Steve这辆九头蛇的车撞上了后面来不及撤退的两辆车。  
士兵们咒骂着倒车，直到报废车在被推来撞去的过程中滑向斜坡边缘，它开始向山坡外侧滑下去，直到整辆车翻倒到了斜坡下面，轮子朝向夜空。  
Sam开着车，后面还有更大的响动，Thor和Clint都趴在车厢外面手执武器。Natasha在车顶上冲Steve打了个无声的招呼。  
这辆车后面传来一声吼叫，Natasha冲后面挥着手。“嘿，大家伙！”她大声喊。  
Hulk的吼声在回应。  
Steve冲后面两辆九头蛇的车打手势，Thor点头，在Sam和Steve终于开到地面上时跳上了Steve的车厢，扒住外侧。  
“James.”Steve说，疼痛让他没法迅速移动。  
“知道了。”Thor回应。  
Clint的短弩上面有点小燃烧弹，只能用来伤人，他一下子就射中了一个扒在九头蛇车厢外面的士兵，士兵身上起了火，跌落在沙土里，九头蛇两辆车没人下来救他，反而一边朝他们开火一边开向更开阔的地方——车顶上还架起了机枪。  
Steve竭力打着方向盘把车头给拧转到正确方向，Sam开着的车身上有了更多破损，肯定是Hulk的破坏，三个女人在里面帮他们准备子弹，手里都拿着尖锐的东西，Rose看向Steve这边四处寻找，眼睛睁大了。  
“水源被污染了不能用。”Thor对Steve说。“Hulk撑不住了。”  
Steve点点头，Thor爬上车顶掌控住那杆机枪，对九头蛇开火。

*

九头蛇正在试图把他们两辆车往更偏一些的地方带，载着James的那辆车开得更后撤一些，另一辆车的炮火更猛烈。  
这辆满是九头蛇士兵的车在Sam的车靠的太近时用火焰燃烧弹对付他们，车厢起了火。女人们立刻用车厢里那些水来扑灭火焰。  
Natasha对Hulk大喊，Hulk有点迟疑，她指向这辆车，Hulk在犹豫了几秒后吼叫着猛冲了过去，子弹对他毫无作用，火焰喷射器只会让他更愤怒。  
一枚炮弹击中了Steve这辆车，整个驾驶座都被掀得离地好几英尺又重重砸了回去，Thor在车顶上咒骂了一声，Steve的断腿差点又断了一次。Natasha已经从另外一辆车顶上爬下车厢，Steve努力把方向盘打回去，靠近时Natasha毫不犹豫地带着武器跳了过来，摔在Thor身边。  
Sam那边险险躲过了一枚炮弹，剩下这辆九头蛇的车无疑是装备最好的，之前没有一辆车有这种炮弹。  
“Hail Hydra！”车上仅剩的几个士兵高喊着，朝他们发射子弹和火焰燃烧弹。  
“我需要人帮我开车！”Steve朝Sam喊。  
Sam现在几乎全靠Clint在攻击，后面三个女人和Rose已经爬了过来，其中两个抓紧了方向盘，Sam快速交待了包围对方的路线，带着剩下的那个女人在两辆车靠得更近时试图让她爬上来。  
Steve这辆车被炮弹掀过后就开得摇摇晃晃，他朝Sam打手势示意太危险了，但Sam只是对身后的女人示意再把车开近一点。  
Steve用手边的盾和车厢里一些皮带扣卡住了方向盘，努力把车门给打开——这个女人差点没能抓住他伸出的手，Steve竭力把她给拖上来，两辆车分开了。  
她抓紧Steve的手臂和车门，在沙尘和颠簸中爬了进来坐上驾驶座——“你得固定腿。”她说。  
“没事。”Steve咬紧牙，把盾牌卡在驾驶室那一侧窗玻璃上，车厢里还有几把卡在车厢侧边的枪，他又拿了一把卡进自己腰带扣，女人把握着方向盘。  
Steve拖着断腿和机枪挪到副驾驶这一边加入战火，Thor刚才已经打爆了那个头头那里的前窗玻璃，在车前灯照耀下副驾驶座上的James似乎仍然意识不清，整个人歪在车窗边缘毫无力气。头头手里是把卡在车窗上的机枪，子弹打个不停。  
Sam那辆车猛擦过这辆车的车厢，他们试图把对方逼停下来，但头头开车的风格绝对比他们更疯狂，直接靠着他那更结实的车头猛撞回来，Sam的车蛇行了一小会儿，女人很快把车给扳回原路线。  
子弹中车顶上传来了倒地声。Clint受伤了，Rose已经从车厢破损处爬到了一个不容易被打中的高点的位置，帮忙稳住车顶的Clint不让他摔下车去。Sam接手了Clint的狙击手位置。  
“Thor？”Sam大喊。  
“还能行！”Thor在车顶上喊回去。  
“别废话！”Natasha吼他们两个。“围住他们！”  
Steve干掉了又一个士兵，对方跌落车底很快被九头蛇这辆试图突围的车给碾了过去，这次的震动更大，James被震得脑袋一下子撞在了车窗边缘上，似乎有清醒的迹象。Steve试图瞄准，但头头半点都没放松他的机枪扫射。  
“左转！”Natasha弄响车顶提醒他们。  
开着这辆车的女人再次打着方向盘，整辆车在地面上甩出一个急转，Steve差点被连枪甩到车前盖上去，他逼得太近一时连九头蛇的头头都差点要躲开那枪口——就算Steve还没稳住枪口他也先做出了防御动作。  
James在车厢另一侧微微动了动。Steve只来得及一把抓住了头头那个抬起来阻挡攻击的胳膊，他使劲拽着那只手臂，在车身大幅度的转向中用力把他连人带枪给拖了出来——太近了机枪枪口反而只抵在了车门上。  
两辆车相摩擦发出的尖锐噪音让James瑟缩，Steve被头头揍了一拳，他吐掉嘴里的血揍回去，断腿限制了他的活动范围但这混球就快要被他拖出车外了，Sam刚刚干掉了一个试图拯救头头的士兵，他滚落下去，车又震了一阵，几乎滑出他们的夹击范围内。  
“James！”Steve喊他，James正在转醒。头头努力挣扎，Steve又挨了好几下但他就快成功了——他妈的对方的安全带把他给固定了而Steve现在又摸不到枪，他一把抓住对方一只手臂使劲反向扭动，骨骼断裂激出头头一声痛叫。  
James睁开眼睛时首先就按住自己的后脑勺一侧，整张脸都是怒气。“James！”Steve喊他，“James！”  
车滑得更偏了，角度让Sam那车没法及时截住它的前行方向。“操！它要翻了！”Clint喊。  
“James！”Steve已经把头头上半身给拖出车窗外了，这个男人正试图抓住一切能稳住自己的东西，另一只手抓紧了Steve的手臂，这时他居然还能回头看怎么回事，下一秒就给了James一脚。“资产！”他喊James。“快点开车！”  
James在颠簸中抓住车窗边缘稳住自己，被对方踢了一脚后更清醒了。整辆车正在满速前进的同时失去控制，再往前就是一大片有乱石的区域，任何车都会绕着那种地形走。  
“解开自己！”Steve近到能看到James大腿被安全带给捆在座椅里，所以他才没被颠出车外。  
“开车！资产！”断了一只手的头头又给了Steve颧骨一下，Steve这次猛拽了他一把，自己也险些被车辆本身的冲力给扔出车外，紧接着他后背的皮带被人抓住了。  
“Cap！快点！”Natasha的力量没有Thor大，Steve只勉强维持了平衡。  
“James！”Steve抓紧头头另一只手臂，两辆车正在被不同行驶方向的冲力给拉开。James猛地甩了甩脑袋，头头在这试图分开的两辆车的拉拽力量下惨叫。  
“资产！”他再次吼过去。  
James刚刚稳住自己不被甩来甩去，左手摸索了一下周围，突然抽出了一把刀——绝对是藏在了头头背后，现在它的位置就暴露在James眼前——捅进头头的后背。  
“操你！”James拧断了他的脊椎。  
死者立刻失去抓住Steve的力量，车辆马上就迅速向外侧偏移，James正在努力解开把自己困住的安全带，驾驶室连着后面车厢猛撞上了几块突出地面的残石，高速行驶的惯性让车在撞击下大幅度翻滚了三四圈，撞在了一堆石头里，大片尘土雾气飞散开来，歪倒的车厢后方还传来几声噼啪响。  
Steve差点跟着被拽过去，车还向反方向滑行了好长一段距离才停下，他刚打开车门就摔了下去，Natasha也几乎被他带倒。  
那辆车后半截突然起火了。

*

Sam和Natasha冲过去，女人撑着Steve站直，Sam用上了Thor的工具来撬开已经变形的驾驶室，James身上和脸上都有血，到最后也没能解开安全带扣，死掉的那个头头背上插的刀都快滑脱出来了，暴露在车外的上半身撞得一塌糊涂。  
Natasha试了他的脉搏，“还活着！”她喊过来。  
Steve松了一口气，他根本没办法马上走到那辆车边。Sam和Natasha努力把车给撬开，Clint和Thor都受了伤，Thor还能走，一只手臂看上去骨折了。另外两个女人解开身上的外袍让他们做成简易担架把James给拖了出来。  
“要爆炸了，快点，快点！”Thor喊他们。Sam和Natasha还有两个女人抬着James一路小跑，那车爆炸了，冲击波让每个人都立刻趴地以避免被波及，Sam还迅速用外袍一角盖住了James的脸。  
等爆炸激发的大片扬尘缓了一点，他们又爬了起来，尽量快地把James挪到这两辆车边，让这两辆车阻挡以后可能出现的的爆炸或者别的什么。  
“我看看车还能不能开。”Thor爬上Steve这辆车。  
James在咳嗽，身上还有些割伤。Steve身边女人试图拨开他乱糟糟的头发察看脸上的伤口，下一秒就被金属手给挥开了。Steve拖着断腿半跪在他身边。“James？”  
Rose小跑着拿来了一些水，Steve把水滴了一点点在James下巴上。“喝水。”他低声说。  
“都是外伤，等他醒了还是得看看他的头。”女人大致检查了James身上的伤口，没有碰触。“应该没有骨折，我去拿点东西。”  
James有所感觉，Steve小心地给他喂了点水，远处传来Hulk熟悉的吼叫，声音距离正在变近。  
“大家伙跟着爆炸找来了。”Natasha笑了笑，“水枪还能用吗？”  
“我想能。”Sam爬上后车厢。“得把Hulk泡回Bruce，他简直就像个吸水海绵。”  
“为什么？”Rose问。  
Natasha低声和她解释起Bruce受辐射后和水相关联的身体变化，那辆连同九头蛇头头尸体的车在不远处燃烧。  
“James？”Steve低声说，试着唤醒他。“你能睁开眼睛吗？”  
“头疼。”James声音细微地咕哝，慢慢地把右手抬起来要盖住眼睛。Steve碰了一下那只手，手上还有划伤。  
“你脸上有血。”Steve轻声说，“我得看一下。”  
James睁开眼睛的过程很费力，他看了Steve几秒钟。  
“你是谁？”他的声音又干又沙哑，带着真心实意的困惑。“九头蛇？”  
“不是。”Steve摇头，脱下了头盔扔到旁边的沙地里。“看看我，你记得我吗？”  
James辨认了一会儿他的脸，眉毛慢慢扬起。  
“Cap？”他试着说，马上又皱起脸。“没名字的Cap。我头疼。”  
“Steve。”Steve几乎微笑了，“Steve Rogers。”他悄声说。  
“我是——”James开口，马上又卡住了，脸上出现了恐慌，“我是谁？”他的右手开始胡乱摸索胸前，左手跟着动了动，有点不灵活地跟着摸索。“我的——”  
Steve挪了一下，伸手示意自己没有武器，James却马上就放松了，让Steve过来解开他混了血和脏污的上衣扣子，里面的衣服几乎被血黏在皮肤上，但Steve看到了他脖子上的链子，小心地把它拉出来，连着一个小小的，沾了血迹和刮痕的牌子，比军牌更小一圈，歪歪扭扭但边缘平滑，上面的凹版字母还算清晰。  
“James-中间还挺长，Buc-Buchanan？Barnes。”Steve辨认了好一会儿。“我不知道九头蛇会发身份牌。”  
“九头蛇。”James拉了拉链子，把名牌塞回衣服里。“操蛋的九头蛇，电击疼死了。我老会忘事情。”他挣扎着要坐起来，Steve把他按下去，手掌贴在他胸前，心跳不太稳定但很有力。  
“想吐就说。”Steve解释，“如果你脑震荡就得躺着。”  
“Buchanan，真的？”James又把手盖在了脸上，这次Steve没阻止他，任由他搓了搓脸，在碰到一个小划伤时龇牙。“听起来像Buck，Buck比James好点儿。”  
“听起来像Bucky。”Rose抱着点东西过来了，“妈妈说你的腿需要固定。”  
Steve道了谢，开始笨拙地摸索自己的小腿骨，Sam跑过来检查了一下，帮Steve上了夹板，用一些布条捆好。  
“Bucky挺好的。”Rose在和James说话，Steve抬起头就看到Rose已经帮James用水洗了脸，只有点小划伤。  
“你的头发好乱。”她用小小的手指拨弄它们。“你头上有好多伤疤。”  
James扯开嘴角，“九头蛇有个电击让你听话的东西。”他解释。  
Steve看着他，他也看向Steve，Sam站起来拍了拍他的肩膀，跑回去帮Thor检查车子了。  
Rose又问了几个关于他头发的问题，还提议James把头发绑起来。两辆车另一边传来的响亮的脚步声和吼叫打断了他们，但很快就传来水枪的声音，那声音渐渐微弱。Steve朝那个方向看去，在足够清洁的水冲淋之后Hulk冷静到足以变回Bruce，Natasha拿了一件衣服披在他背上。Rose也跑了过去想看看Hulk从绿大个变回正常的样子。  
“你们需要水？”James问，仍然躺着，呼吸渐渐平稳。  
“对，整个聚居地都需要。”Steve刚固定完骨折，坐在他身边。“什么都缺。”  
“九头蛇基地有。”James看向他，“头儿死了，我知道怎么把那些资源弄出来，他们做了个装置操控水源还有粮食，服从的人就有饭吃。”  
“听起来不坏。”Steve回答。  
“你们过去就能当上新的头。”James提议，“之后你们想怎么搞都行，只要别搞出第二个九头蛇。”  
“我们不会的，James。”Steve承诺，向他伸出右手。  
“还是别叫James好点。”James右手握住它摇了摇，两人达成协议。  
“那么，Bucky，”Steve没松开手指。“我们修整一下就去九头蛇大本营。”  
“等这操他妈的头疼好点儿我就起来。”Bucky把握拳变成了手指交握，Steve把他们的两只手都放在了Bucky胸口上，紧挨着那个身份牌。

END


End file.
